


The Show Must Go On

by Curufea



Category: Farscape
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My music video on Chiana in Farscape. Shown at some of the conventions. Won some awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

## The Show Must Go On

**Fandom:** Farscape 

**Theme:** Overcoming

 **Spoilers:** A Clockwork Nebari

 **Description:** My music video on Chiana in Farscape. Shown at some of the conventions. Won some awards.

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[The Show Must Go On](http://www.amazon.com/The-Show-Must-Go-On/dp/B00138GN3G) by [Queen](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_%28band%29) | 5/2/2002 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 288 | WMV | 4:36 | 24.5Mb |   
  
### Also Hosted

Feel free to drop by and read/add comments

[Farscape Fantasy](http://www.farscapefantasy.com/videos/index.php?set=video&id=30)

### Introduction by Dallascaper

Sent to me from Australia. Made entirely from region 2 DVDs, this is one of the most stylish Farscape music videos I have ever seen. Chiana fans, this is your video. 


End file.
